


Another Day

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, camilla and anna are the only characters with speaking roles, everyone else is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Kiran gets a second chance at life.(Please read the notes at the beginning.)





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this is based on personal experience. The fact that I even attempted suicide still haunts me in a weird way. I wanted to write this fic as a way to cope with things, I guess? Death is far from my mind now, and I'm in a much better mental state than I was months ago; I have the support of my family and friends to thank for that.  
> If you feel like you're in a bad place mentally, please seek professional help. You may have heard this millions of times from a bunch of other people, but you aren't alone and there are people out there who can give you the help you need.  
> If you need someone to talk to, or would like assistance in getting therapy, please consider going to https://www.7cups.com/ They have trained listeners to help you with emotional distress. Please keep in mind they are not a replacement for professional mental health treatment.  
> \-----  
> This fic is inspired by the songs "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara and "My R" by KurageP

Well, this certainly wasn’t hell. Or heaven. Maybe? The bright sunlight surrounding Kiran and the tall white pillars in the area seemed to dictate otherwise, but they weren’t quite sure. In fact, Kiran wasn’t quite sure if they were dead at all in the first place. Sure, they felt their back hit a cold, hard surface, but it wasn’t asphalt like they expected. It was a floor paved with stone.

They brought their hand up to their face; this wasn’t the old, black winter coat or the cotton gloves they were wearing earlier, but a white silk coat and a brown leather glove.

As Kiran took in their current situation, a red-haired woman bent over and examined Kiran with a curious look on her face.

“Huh, the ritual worked?” the woman wondered to herself.

Kiran blinked, “Am I dead?”

The woman laughed, “Far from it, friend." She winked. "Welcome to Askr! My name is Anna.” She held a hand out to Kiran.

Kiran grimaced, trying to hide their disappointment, and took Anna’s hand.

From that day forward, Kiran was Askr’s summoner, whether they wanted to be or not. And they definitely did not. This was a change of pace from the stress of college, finances, and uncertain future that weighed on Kiran’s mind back when they were in their world; but was it a good change of pace? They couldn’t say.

* * *

A few days have passed since Kiran was summoned to Askr. The dusk painted the sky a pinkish hue. Kiran sat at the edge atop the castle wall. They looked down at the grassy plain below. A heaviness weighed down on their stare.

Battles were fought and won, but Kiran witnessed so many fall. Heroes could be re-summoned, sure, but that doesn’t make up for Kiran’s poor strategies.

What a failure.

Anna could always find another Summoner anyway. Someone smarter. Someone who actually has their shit together.

They never asked for this in the first place. They didn’t want to be alive right now. They thought they were finally free from this, but no. Nothing changed. They still wanted death. Death.

Death.

One move, and they’d fall. Just like what happened back their world.

They took a deep breath.

They scooted off the edge.

They fell.

Their body didn’t hit the grass; instead, it hit the arms of a beautiful wyvern rider.

“Oh, dear Kiran, you must be more careful,” Camilla smiled down at them. “You could have hurt yourself if I didn’t happen to fly by.”

Kiran stared up at her. A mix of disappointment and relief formed a pit in their stomach. They pulled up their hood, and stayed silent. They couldn’t bring themselves to say anything to her.

Camilla held Kiran close as she flew them back to the castle’s main entrance. She dismounted and helped Kiran to their feet.

“Thanks, Lady Camilla,” Kiran mumbled.

Camilla pulled Kiran into a tight embrace, “Kiran, sweetie, please remember you can always come to me for anything, okay?”

Kiran whispered, “...Okay.”

Camilla took Kiran by the crook of their arm and escorted them to their bedroom. After bidding Camilla good night, Kiran trudged over to bed and collapsed into the mattress.

Today’s not the day. With that final thought, Kiran drifted off to sleep.

Day after day passed, and Kiran tried again and again.

On Monday, Matthew silently tailed Kiran from the shadows as they traversed up to the castle roof again. He encountered them at the top of the stairs leading to the roof. “Just passing through,” he claimed. Kiran didn’t want to bother arguing with him and went back to their room.

On Tuesday, Kiran could hear Azura’s melodic voice from her room as they passed by on their way to the armory. They stood by her door for a few moments. They closed their eyes. They breathed soundly in time with Azura’s song. They walked back to their room for the night.

On Wednesday, Alfonse found Kiran in the armory staring at the weaponry. He convinced them to take up kitchen duty that day with Stahl and Oscar. Kiran never really learned to cook back in their world. Finally learning how wasn’t that bad of an experience.

On Thursday, Genny and Nino found Kiran approaching the main castle door. The girls pleaded them to read the story Genny wrote. Kiran couldn’t say no to those kids. The three of them decided storytime in the library would become a regular thing.

On Friday, Anna paired Kiran off with Sharena for combat training. They weren’t that great with a lance yet, but Sharena was a good teacher. They lost the practice match with them on the ground and Sharena pointing the practice weapon in their face. Just for a moment, Kiran was afraid of getting impaled by it.

On Saturday, Kiran sat with Hector, Ephraim, Lyn, Eliwood, and Eirika in the mess hall at dinnertime. Hector and Ephraim were boisterous as usual. Kiran couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. Lyn noted that their laugh was cute. Kiran couldn’t stop blushing.

On Sunday, Kiran stood on the castle roof. The dusk painted the sky a pinkish hue. They stared at the horizon, admiring the view. They closed their eyes and let themselves feel the cool breeze blowing against them.

For once, it was quiet.

Kiran smiled slightly to themselves and walked back inside the castle.

Another day in Askr will come again for Kiran. Another day to take in. Another day to live. Another day to recover.


End file.
